More Than Just a Game
by Radiant Storm
Summary: No plot or seriousness, just a stupid little one shot. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin on patrol on night when they get into a slight argument. Rated T just for safety and Jason's slightly violent tendencies.


**_Author's Note: Please Read_**

**_First of all, if you are expecting any plot, reason, or seriousness in this story then please do not continue. You will only be disappointed. _**

**_Secondly, for all the readers of Raising Robin, I must apologize for the long wait but I have struggled with writing my next chapter. So this is a stupid little one-shot dedicated to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers who have waited for my next chapter. I hope to have the next rule posted soon. So sorry for the wait, I hope this little story makes up for it. Please continue to read and review my stories._**

**_Along with Raising Robin, I will be posting some other stories too so feel free to read some of my other stories as well!_**

**_Lastly, I have no idea where this story came from. It was just an argument I imagined while I should have been working on something else. There is a meme reference if you manage to catch it. Yes, I know it is stupid, but I do hope this story makes you laugh. _**

**_Disclaimer: All Batman characters and all other Batman property or references do not belong to me. I do not own the game mentioned in this story. I do not own the meme reference._**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

More than Just a Game

By Radiant Storm

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Crash!

Jason cursed, flailing his arms in a temper tantrum.

"Gosh, Jay, calm it down," Tim huffed from the back seat.

"Shut it, Tim!"

"Guys," Dick wined. "This is suppose' to be my baby bro bonding time."

"Actually," Jason argued, his voice mimicking a deeper baritone. "We are suppose' to be scouring the dank streets of Gotham, saving innocent souls and upholding justice against evil."

Ding. Ding. Ding. Din-crash!

Jason once again cursed.

"Yeah, yeah," Dick waved off. "Patrol, yada, yada, yada."

"Look, I'm busy here." Jason rudely replied to which Tim grumbled in agreement.

"Guys, spend time with your big bro," Dick pleaded to Jason and Tim's deaf ears. He inspected both of their faces, glowing in the artificial light, hoping for any sign of acknowledgement. Moping, he refocused on the streets ahead, which he weaved through speedily. Dick let himself wonder what their dark, brooding father would say to their current state.

Three crime fighters in one car, and not one the least concerned to the corrupted Gotham streets.

No-no longer will they shirk their higher callings for trivial matters.

From the driver seat, Dick commanded, "put the phones down."

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Put the phones down!" Slam! Dick brought the Batmobile to a screeching halt.

Crash!

"NO!" Both Tim and Jason screamed, wide eyes telling the depths of their loss.

"Bond with me!" Dick's high pitched voice wined in full force. The car revved back to life and continued its high-speed navigation of the dark Gotham streets.

Both unwilling brothers remained silent, deepest loss and anger gripping their souls.

"It's stupid, guys. It's just a game."

"Just a game?" Tim's tone telling of some unspeakable offence.

"You made me lose…you made me lose! YOU MADE ME LOSE ON FLAPPY BIRD!"

"Jay, don't yell!"

"Don't tell me not to yell. You made me lose my high score!"

Tim gasped.

"Seventy-three. I was about to beat seventy-three, you clingy sack of crap!" Jason verbally assaulted his emotional older brother.

The serious moment colored in anger was broken from the back seat.

"Gee, Jay," Tim giggled. "You are terrible."

"What!?" Jason's fiery eyes seethed on Tim who giggled at his admission.

"Complain when, Dick" Tim's voice hissed his brother's name, "Forces a score of two hundred to slip through your valiant bird's flapping wings."

Jason's eyes suddenly melted away into the deepest respect at Tim's young face, "What are you?"

"Stop talking about your flappy birds and bond with your big brother!" Dick grouches as he bounced in frustration.

Jason straightened back into his seat and awakened his phone. The shrilling 'ding's were once again interrupting the argumentative conversation.

"Make me lose again, and I will choke you." Jason's threatened with eyes locked on his screen.

"Oh, oh no, oh oh no," Dick further chafed Jason's irritated mood by lightly tapping the brakes, jolting the Red Hood's body forward.

Through clenched teeth, "Stop."

Tim fought to keep his progressing score and yelped from the back seat, "Dick…what are you doing? DICK! STHAP!"

Finally, the virtual yellow bird lost the fight and met a steel pipe in a crude slam. Jason raged once again at the loss of his score.

"Done! I'M SO DONE!" Tim erupted, throwing his hands up in the air and exiting the Batmobile.

"That's it. Me and Flappy Bird are out!" Jason removed himself from the car while Dick shouted back.

"Timmy, Jay, you and your flappy birds get back in the car…you ain't gonna' go nowhere."

"'Cause it's cold outside, dang it!" The Red Hood reasoned as he resituated into his seat. Tim begrudgingly slid in the back seat.

Jason once again activated an another flight with the virtual bird.

"Boys," Batman's voice cracked through the electronic audio feed in the car's console, "Patrol-"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Simultaneously, "Shut up, Bruce!"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Dick threw his hand on Jason's screen, forcing the bird to fly out of control.

Crash!

"I WANNA' ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOU IN THE FACE!"

**_Please Review!_**

**_Like stated above: I own none of the Batman characters. I do not own Flappy Bird._**


End file.
